Having Fun?
by AzraeLiv G.M.A
Summary: Pada suatu hari yang normal, Shana kembali kedatangan musuh yang abnormal. Sungguh merepotkan. Namun, Shana perlu menjaga kedamaian di Kota Misaki, bukan? For FanFiction Festival.


A/N: Lama tidak berjumpa semua.. Kali ini saya kembali dengan cerita untuk event **Fanfiction Festival.**

Cerita ini mengambil tempat pada season 1, dimana semua masih baru. Jadi Yuuji masih belum berguna, Margery dan Wilhelmina belum ada.

Selamat menikmati! *bows*

* * *

><p>Title: Having Fun?<p>

Genre: Action

Type: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Yashichiro Takahashi

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00, menandakan hari masih pagi. Namun, sebuah ruangan kelas terlihat kehilangan semangatnya sama sekali, suram dan tidak bernyawa. Hal ini sebenarnya cukup lazim ditemui di berbagai sekolah dalam waktu yang bervariasi.<p>

Pada kelas ini, yang menjadi penyebabnya tidak lain adalah pelajaran sejarah yang disampaikan dengan membosankan. Terlihat seorang guru yang duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah buku sejarah yang tebal di hadapannya, ia menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan membaca kalimat-kalimat pengantar tidur dengan malas. Setelah ia selesai membaca suatu halaman, ia membalik halamannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Murid-muridpun sulit untuk dapat mengerti apabila gurunya tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

Ada 2 opsi yang dapat dipilih dalam situasi ini.

Yang pertama adalah terus memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan sang guru.

Opsi pertama bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Orang yang melakukan hal ini perlu konsentrasi dan iman yang kuat, tidak hanya ia harus menahan godaan dari dalam dirinya sendiri, namun ia juga perlu menghalau gangguan dari luar alias dari teman-temannya. Tentu saja tidak banyak yang memilih jalan ini. Bahkan, di dalam kelas yang dimaksud, tidak ada yang melakukan hal ini.

Opsi kedua dan yang lebih mudah, melakukan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan, sendiri-sendiri maupun berkelompok.

Opsi yang lebih mudah diterima akal sehat. Dengan total 38 murid di dalam kelas ini, sebagian besar berbisik-bisik dengan teman di dekatnya atau saling mengobrol melalui secarik kertas, beberapa menggambar atau mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya, sisanya... tertidur.

Shana memilih unuk tidur. Ia menaruh salah satu pipinya di atas kedua tangannya yang diposisikan di atas meja sehingga berfungsi sebagai bantal.

Poninya jatuh didepan kedua matanya yang hitam, menghalangi pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitar, namun ia tidak peduli, penglihatan bukanlah merupakan prioritasnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terserak berantakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Tetapi hal ini tidak mempengaruhi kinerja bertarungnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur, kesadaran Shana terhadap lingkungannya masih tajam dan ia dapat merespon kejanggalan yang ia rasakan dengan cepat. Tentu saja ini merupakan hasil latihan yang telah ia jalani. Selama ini, Shana banyak terbantu dengan kemampuan ini dan ia akan terbantu kembali, saat serangan itu terjadi.

Saat ini, Shana sedang berada di alam mimpinya. Jiwanya tertarik pada suatu dunia imajinasi yang penuh dengan permen, coklat, dan berbagai macam makanan yang manis. Namun, lebih dari itu semua, terdapat roti melon kesukaannya yang sangat besar, tepat di hadapannya. Di dunia nyata, Shana sedang tersenyum lebar dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir atasnya.

Tetapi, semua itu harus dirusak dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mengusik Shana, yang berarti kabar buruk. Shana membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menempatkan sebuah Fuzetsu, menyelimuti area sekolah dan sekitarnya dengan setengah lingkaran besar berwarna merah.

Waktu berhenti di dalam area tersebut, namun tentu saja Shana bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Shana! Ada apa?"

Dan, tentu saja efek fuzetsu tidak mempengaruhi Yuuji Sakai. Shana menatap cowok berambut hitam yang mendekatinya dengan panik. Matanya menyorotkan kecemasan dan rasa takut. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas dan kembali menatap Shana, menuntut jawaban.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, di dalam fuzetsu aku bisa memperbaikinya ke keadaan semula nanti. Jadi jangan cemas," Shana memberikan penjelasan dengan nada ketus, jelas merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan cowok itu.

**DEG!**

Jantung Shana berdegup kencang, "Alastor."

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Kita berhadapan dengan musuh yang bukan sembarangan. Bersiaplah," Alastor berkata.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sekarang Yuuji terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat. Begitu dingin, begitu mengerikan, seakan dapat menerkam kita kapan saja dan menghantui kita dengan rasa takut." Ia segera memakai jubah hitamnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mata dan rambutnya berubah merah membara yang walaupun tanpa disentuh, kau dapat merasakan panas yang dipancarkannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Yuuji. Jangan mengganggu," Shana berkata, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melompat dari jendela kelas, menuju tepat ke trek berlari sekolah.

Ia mendarat dengan anggun, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan awas. Pedangnya ia gerap dengan kuat. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada yang terlihat janggal. Shana mulai berjalan mengelilingi lapangan itu.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesuatu dari dalam tanah, tepat di bawah kaki Shana, keluarlah suatu makhluk.

Shana menghindar tepat sebelum ia terkena serangan tersebut. Ia melompat tinggi, bersalto di udara untuk memperlambat kejatuhannya dan mendarat kembali dengan anggun. Shana memegang pedangnya di depan tubuh mungilnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada mendesak. Ia yakin makhluk inilah yang memancarkan aura jahat itu.

Shana mengamati tamu yang tak diundang tersebut. Ia berwujud serigala berwarna merah darah dengan mata hitam kelam. Tubuhnya terlihat kekar dan tegap, dipenuhi dengan bekas luka. Mulutnya dihiasi seringai sombong dan Shana membencinya. Ia semakin waspada dengan postur tubuh yang siap untuk menyerang.

Diingatnya pesan yang pernah ia dapat dari Flame Haze lain, "Semakin banyak luka di tubuhnya, semakin kuat ia, karena ia telah banyak bertarung dan selamat dari semua itu."

"Oh, aku hanya sedang lewat. Berjalan-jalan. Mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tidak kusangka aku menemukannya di tempat ini," serigala itu berkata sambil mengelilingi Shana, mengukur kekuatan gadis itu. Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak

"Aku akan menghabisimu," Shana menggeram.

Serigala itu semakin menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, putih, dan tajam, "Sombong sekali. Sekalipun kau Flame Haze rambut dan mata merah membara itu, aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan." Dan Shana tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang kau. Tomogara yang memakai berbagai wujud binatang. Kau... _Shapeshifter,_" Alastor berkata dan serigala itu memasang tampak kaget.

"Sungguh senang dan amat tersanjung diriku mendengar bahwa Alastor, Sang Api Surga, mengenalku," Ia berkata dengan seringai sombong masih menempel di wajahnya yang membuat Shana kesal.

Ia melompat dan merubah wujudnya, membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Alastor. Sekilas tubuhnya bersinar, memancarkan cahaya abu-abu gelap. Saat ia mendarat, ia berbentuk seekor kucing besar dengan telinga yang runcing dan sedikit bulu hitam di kedua ujungnya. Mata hijaunya bulat dan besar. Tubuhnya menjadi kecil, jauh dari bentuk serigalanya, dipenuhi bulu coklat dengan bercak hitam, masih dengan bekas luka yang terlihat jelas di mana-mana. Cakarnya terlihat tajam pada keempat kakinya.

'Seekor lynx?' Shana berpikir, heran dengan pilihan musuhnya kali ini. Sekali tebas, habislah ia.

Tampaknya keheranan Shana tersampaikan kepada perubah wujud ini. "Jangan meremehkan aku, Nak."

Dan dengan kata terakhirnya, ia melompat dan menerjang Shana. Kaget, Shana menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke kiri. Namun, gerakan itu dapat diantisipasi oleh kucing besar itu. Mamalia itu mendaratkan dirinya dengan cepat dan melompat kembali, mengejar Shana. Ia mendaratkan cakarnya yang tajam ke muka gadis itu. Kulit Shana robek dalam tiga garis merah, darah menetes perlahan dari ketiga luka yang baru diterimanya.

Shana melompat mundur beberapa kali untuk menambah jarak dengan musuhnya itu. Ia memang tidak bisa diremehkan, luka itu hanya bagaikan peringatan. Ia dapat meluncurkan serangan yang lebih kuat daripada itu, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Shana memegang mukanya yang terluka dengan satu tangan, matanya memancarkan tekad untuk menang. Ia tidak boleh kalah di sini.

Kali ini, Shana yang melancarkan serangan pertama. Ia maju dengan kecepatan penuh, pedangnya dipegang di samping tubuhnya. Lynx itu menekuk kakinya, mempelajari gerakan Shana, meramal arah ayunan pedang itu.

Dengan jarak yang semakin menipis, Shana mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, bermaksud untuk menikam tubuh kucing itu dari atas dengan satu gerakan cepat yang tidak mudah dilihat dengan mata.

Lynx itu menghindar ke kanan, namun serangan Shana belum selesai. Dengan cepat ia mengubah arah pedangnya, mengikuti arah si kucing. Lynx itu melompat ke kanan lebih jauh lagi, namun pedang itu masih mengenai salah satu sisi badannya, merobek bulunya yang terlihat halus dan kulitnya mengeluarkan darah, namun masih tidak cukup fatal untuk melumpuhkan _shapeshifter _ini.

Tidak mau kehilangan buruannya, Shana mengejar kucing itu.

Shana mengayunkan pedang itu ke kiri, ke kanan, menusuk, namun tidak satupun mengenai tubuh kucing itu. Yang diserang terus melompat, bersalto di udara, mundur, menunduk, menghindari setiap serangan yang diluncurkan dan ia terlihat menikmatinya, tidak terlihat sedikitpun kelelahan dalam gerakan maupun wajahnya.

Suara desingan pedang yang menebas udara terus menerus terdengar. Shana kesal, namun ia tahu benar tidak boleh membiarkan emosinya mempengaruhi gerakannya. Ia kembali menusuk, namun kali ini Lynx itu mendarat di atas pedang Shana, membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu?"

Dan dengan perkataan ini, ia menerjang Shana, tubuhnya kembali bersinar. Shana hanya dapat melihat tubuh baru itu sekilas, seekor badak bercula satu.

Sebelum terjangan itu benar-benar mengenai Shana, ia menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruhnya menyilang di depan dada. Tubuh Shana terpelanting bebas ke udara dengan teriakan kesakitan. Tenaga yang dilancarkan sangat kuat dan seluruh tubuhnya dapat merasakan dampak serangan itu. Kedua tangannya seakan remuk dan hancur berkeping keping di dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, Shana tidak selemah itu. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada lingkungan sekelilingnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan memulihkan kembali sikap bertempurnya agar siap menerima serangan berikutnya.

Terdengar suara angin dari belakang Shana.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali diterjang. Shana menggeram kesakitan, ditutupnya matanya sambil ia menahan rasa sakit. Dirasakannya beban di atas perutnya berubah bentuk. Menjadi lebih berat dan lebih tajam menusuk, membuat jalannya sendiri ke dalam daging Shana.

Ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat, ia tidak boleh kalah. Shana membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang hitam kelam, musuhnya dan dirinya sendiri meluncur ke tanah dengan cepat. Nampaknya, _shapeshifter _yang sekarang berwujud kembali menjadi serigala ini tidak akan melepaskan tubuhnya sampai ia yakin bahwa Shana akan jatuh dengan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dengan kedua tangannya, Shana memegang kedua kaki depan serigala itu dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga keadaan berbalik.

Sekarang, serigala itu di bawah dan Shana di atas dan kontak dengan tanah tinggal sedikit lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengubah keadaan.

Serigala itu menggeram marah, dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan rahang yang kuat, ia menggigit bahu kanan Shana. Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. Pegangannya lepas seketika dari serigala itu. Namun terlambat, keduanya jatuh ke tanah tanpa ampun.

**BUM!**

Suara tubuh yang bertabrakan dengan tanah terdengar keras. Walaupun serigala itu jatuh lebih dulu, namun Shana juga merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Serigala itu terbaring di atas tanah, begitu pula dengan Shana. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada satupun yang bergerak. Kemudian, terdengar suara tawa dari serigala itu.

Shana menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, terlalu cepat, sehingga gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu kembali mengirim sengatan menyakitkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggeram menahan sakit, "Apa yang lucu?" Nadanya ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

Serigala itu bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya dan merubah bentuknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Shana menyadari perubahan, aura musuh ini sudah tidak berbahaya. Mengapa? Ia berubah menjadi seekor anak anjing, kecil dan imut. Ia mendekatkan diri ke muka Shana dan mengusap-usapkan tubuhnya ke leher gadis itu, selanjutnya, ia menjilati luka cakar di mukanya. Shana kaget dan merasa nyaman secara bersamaan. Bulu putihnya lembut, membuatnya rileks.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Ingat?" Ia berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat, tidak cocok dengan wujud yang ia pakai sekarang. Ia mendekati bahu Shana yang terluka dengan pelan dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku mendapatkan kesenanganku. Maaf, bila aku melukaimu terlalu dalam. Bukti bahwa aku terluka cukup parah karenamu membuktikan kemampuanku sudah agak berkarat."

Ia tersenyum lebar. Shana masih heran, masih kebingungan. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan itu

"Shana," Alastor berkata, "_Shapeshifter _tidak dikenal sebagai pembuat masalah. Ia hanya hidup untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi, semua ini dilakukan bukan untuk membuat kerusakan."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" Shana menggerutu, "Tapi, Ia tetap membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah pada diriku."

"Aku pikir akan menjadi latihan yang bagus untukmu," Alastor menguraikan penjelasannya.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku." Ia membuat sebuah pentagram di bawah tubuh Shana. Garis-garisnya menyala biru terang, terukir tulisan-tulisan rumit dan gambar-gambar aneh. "_Curaga!_" Dalam sekejap, semua luka Shana sembuh. Kulitnya menutup dengan cepat dan tulangnya tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Shana mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, "Terima kasih."

Namun, yang diajaknya bicara sudah tidak terlihat kembali tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, seakan hilang ditelan bumi.

* * *

><p>AN: Bagaimana? Ending yang cukup aneh kalau menurut saya pribadi. :p

Oh, kalau ada yang mungkin bertanya-tanya.. Binatang yang dipakai saat Shana diterjang di udara adalah **elang.**


End file.
